


Body Shots (Mark Sido version)

by Raiya



Series: Body Shots [2]
Category: German Pop Music RPF, German Rap Music RPF, K.I.Z, The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: Body Shots, M/M, Wettbewerb
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Manchmal gab es so Tage an denen zweifelte man wirklich an seinen Entscheidungen und wie man sich in bestimmte Lagen überhaupt erst rein manövriert hatte.Für Mark war heute so ein Tag, besser gesagt so eine Nacht.Klar, er war angetrunken aber eigentlich nicht angetrunken genug, um das hier zu rechtfertigen.Genauso wenig wie Sido genug getrunken haben konnte, um zu erklären warum er gerade Tequila aus Marks Bauchnabel schlürfte.Aber nochmal von vorne.
Relationships: Nico / Maxim (side), Sido / Mark
Series: Body Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023766
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Body Shots (Mark Sido version)

Bodyshots Sido Mark

Manchmal gab es so Tage an denen zweifelte man wirklich an seinen Entscheidungen und wie man sich in bestimmte Lagen überhaupt erst rein manövriert hatte.

Für Mark war heute so ein Tag, besser gesagt so eine Nacht.

Klar, er war angetrunken aber eigentlich nicht angetrunken genug, um das hier zu rechtfertigen.   
Genauso wenig wie Sido genug getrunken haben konnte, um zu erklären warum er gerade Tequila aus Marks Bauchnabel schlürfte.

Aber nochmal von vorne.

Mark war mit auf Sidos Tour, genauso wie K.I.Z, zumindest die drei Rapper von K.I.Z irgendwie auch für ein paar Konzerte dabei waren. Natürlich auch noch andere Musiker. Aber gerade waren nur K.I.Z. von Relevanz, weil sie genau mit denen gerade auf einer inoffiziellen Aftershowparty in deren Zimmer waren, nachdem sie sich von der Offiziellen abgeseilt haben.  
Warum wusste er nicht mehr so genau aber irgendwie war die lahm oder sowas und die meisten Interessanten Leute waren schon früher gegangen.

Die Privatparty hier aber, die war irgendwie ein bisschen eskaliert.

Irgendein Genie hat zwei Tequila Flaschen mitgehen und zufällig auch noch eine Limette und Salz dabei. Klar, zufällig. Mark meinte sich zu erinnern, dass es Tarek war, was lustig war, weil Tarek nicht mitspielte, Er meinte etwas von wegen, er wär ja als einziger kein Single und deswegen außen vor und einen neutralen Richter brauchte man für einen Wettbewerb schließlich auch.

Dafür amüsierte er sich an ihrem Leid. Oder auch nur Marks, weil sonst hier vermutlich keiner das Problem hatte leicht verschossen zu sein in genau die Person die den Body Shot von einem trank.

Im Gegenteil zu Nico hatte er sein Shirt nicht ausgezogen. Musste er auch nicht Sido hat es einfach weit genug hochgezogen um seinen Bauchnabel mit Tequila zu füllen.   
Mark zog automatisch den Bauch ein, als die kühle Flüssigkeit seine Haut berührte und er versuchte sich nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, obwohl ein Teil über seine Seiten auf den Tisch unter ihm lief, weil Sido die Flasche ein bisschen zu stark gekippt hatte.

Am Anfang fand Mark das Ganze auch noch total lustig aber als Sido seinen Kragen etwas runterzog und sein Schlüsselbein ableckte, damit das Salz hielt, war er mit einem Schlag nüchtern und sich seiner Umgebung - ok das stimmte nicht ganz - sich den Berührungen von Sido, extrem bewusst. Als spüre er alles doppelt so intensiv wie normal. Das Salz kitzelte, als würden Insektenbeine über ihn laufen und er musste sich zusammenreissen, es nicht automatisch wegzuwischen.   
Lange musste er sich damit aber nicht rumquälen weil Sido sich auch gleich darum kümmerte, es wieder von ihm zu lecken.   
Und zu saugen.   
Mark ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und realisierte, gerade so, dass er noch das Stück Limette, das Tarek ihm gegeben hatte in der Hand hielt.  
Er nahm es in den Mund und biss darauf. Der bitteren Geschmack des Fruchtsafts, der in seinen Mund lief, half ihm ein klein wenig die Zunge an seinem Schlüsselbein auszublenden, die bei ihm heiße und kalte Schauer verursachte.

Gerade als er sich etwas entspannte und Sido von ihm abließ, wurde er daran erinnert, wie empfindlich sein Bauchnabel war.   
Warum noch einmal hatte er sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen? Er wusste doch wie sein Körper reagierte und Sido war noch dazu auch jemand, von dem er sich insgeheim wünschte so berührt zu werden. Dazu kam, dass Sido seine Aufgabe ernst nahm, er saugte das Zeug nicht einfach nur aus seinem Bauchnabel, nein, er musste ernsthaft noch seine Zunge einsetzen. 

Mark gab ein komisches ersticktes Geräusch von sich, dass hoffentlich keiner bemerkte, biss etwas fester in die Limette und kniff die Augen zusammen wegen dem extrem bitteren Geschmack in der Schale.   
Trotz geschlossener Augen bemerkte er, dass das Licht um ihn irgendwie dunkler wurde und öffnete sie verwirrt. Sein Herz schlug sofort schneller als er Sidos Gesicht viel zu nah vor seinem bemerkte, der sich über ihn beugte, um in die Limette zu beißen.   
Mark schloss schnell wieder die Augen und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen und nicht wie ein schockiertes Reh im Scheinwerferlicht auszusehen. Er hielt den Atem an als Sidos Lippen leicht seine berührten und noch etwas mehr Limettensaft in seinen Mund lief als Sido seine Zähne in der Frucht versenkte, sie ihm aus dem Mund nahm und sich nach einem Kurzen, aber irgendwie auch viel zu langem Moment wieder zurücklehnte. 

Marks ganzer Körper war so angespannt wie seine Nerven sich fühlten. Er machte gerade einem Brett Konkurrenz, wahrscheinlich könnte man sogar über ihn laufen, wenn man ihn auf zwei Stühle legte.   
Er nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Eigentlich wünschte er sich, Sidos Lippen auf seinem zu spüren aber nicht wegen einem Spiel oder aus Spaß, sondern richtig, weil sie es beide wollten.   
Deswegen wollte er, dass es so schnell wie möglich wieder vorbei war, bevor Sido merkte, dass Mark sich wirklich nach dieser Art von Berührung von ihm sehnte.  
Ihre Augen trafen sich und Mark fragte sich, was Sido dachte. Obwohl er es wollte, schaffte er es nicht seine Augen abzuwenden.

„Sorry Jungs, der Punkt geht an Maxim und Nico.“

Tareks Stimme drang gedämpft, durch das Laute Pochen seines Pulses an Marks Ohr. Er hatte den Wettbewerb schon wieder komplett vergessen. Er stützte sich auf seine Unterarme und sah Tarek verwirrt an.

„Hä?“

„War einfach n bisschen heißer von den zwei. Vor allem das mit dem Salz.“

Zugegeben, Mark war zu sehr mit Sido und dem Unterdrücken seiner Gefühle für ihn beschäftigt, als auf die andern Beiden zu achten. Tarek war der Judge, auch wenn die anderen Beiden seine Bandmitglieder waren, war er vermutlich fair was das anging. War auch seine Idee.  
Mark hasste ihn deswegen ein bisschen, mittlerweile sogar etwas mehr.

„Wat? Ich will ne Revanche.“

Sido konnte wohl nicht ganz so gut mit einer Niederlange umgehen. Oder war gerade einfach sehr im Wettbewerbsmodus. Mark seufzte. Aber er hat es einmal geschafft, ein zweites Mal würde er es auch packen, immerhin wusste er jetzt, was passieren würde. Vielleicht konnte er es dieses Mal auch ein bisschen mehr genießen, anstatt in Panik auszubrechen.

„OK, aber diesmal machen wirs anders.“

Korrektur, er hasste Tarek nicht mehr nur ein bisschen.

„Diesmal nehmen wiiir.“  
Er griff neben sich auf dem Boden und hatte zwei Flaschen Wodka in der Hand.

„Wodka und Zucker.“

Die zwei Päckchen Zucker zog er aus seiner Tasche. War wohl jemand super vorbereitet.

„Eigentlich wär das jetzt mit einem Glas Wodka, dass man mit den Zähnen aus dem Mund nimmt. Leider hab ich keine zwei kleinen Gläser bekommen.“

Sein Grinsen verriet Mark irgendwie, dass das eine Lüge war, die Frage war warum.

„Waren deine Taschen wohl schon zu voll was?“  
Sido dachte wohl ähnlich wie Mark. Das weckte Hoffnungen in Mark, dass er der Situation endlich entkommen konnte. 

„Also, mein Vorschlag, ihr verzichtet auf das Glas, nehmt einen Schluck und versucht es möglichst ohne was zu Verschütten einfach direkt Mund zu Mund.“

Abgrundtief! Marks Hasslevel gegenüber Tarek hatte jetzt den Punkt abgrundtief erreicht.

„Jo, find ich gut.“

Maxims Schmerzgrenze war ja auch unerreicht was sowas anging. Klar hatte der keine Probleme, Mark hatte ihn allein auf der Party mit zwei unterschiedlichen Typen rumknutschen sehen.

„Was soll man auch machen ohne Gläser.“

Nico zuckte nur die Schultern und streckte die Hand nach der Wodkaflasche und dem Zuckerpäckchen aus.

Gut, Mark hatte fast nichts anderes erwartet, die waren ja auch alle drei in der gleichen Band. Wahrscheinlich hatten die sogar öfters so Parties. Seine Hoffnung ruhte jetzt einzig und allein auf Sidos gesunden Menschenverstand oder auch einfach seine Grenze, die damit sicher überschritten war.

„Und wie gewinnt man?“

Mark schluckte, Sido meinte die Frage nicht ernst oder. Er hatte sicher nicht vor, dass durchzuziehen nur um ein dämliches Spiel zu gewinnen, bei dem es noch nichtmal einen vernünftigen Wetteinsatz gab. Immerhin konnte eine Wodkaflasche nicht so interessant sein oder? Sido konnte sich die sicher auch einfach so kaufen. Vielleicht sollte Mark vorschlagen ihm so eine zu besorgen.

„Indem ihr mir so richtig gute Pornchills gebt.“

Mark sah Tarek an und versuchte gar nicht zu verbergen, wie sehr er ihn gerade verfluchte. Tarek grinste ihn nur zuckersüß an und reichte ihm die Flasche.

„Ich glaub das funktioniert besser im Stehen.“

Mark setzte sich auf, irgendwie wollte er nicht wieder auf dem Tisch legen, die Gefahr, dass er sich verschluckte war im Liegen auch größer.

„Könntest Recht haben.“

Sido nahm ihm den Zucker ab und reichte Mark die Hand um ihn hoch zu helfen. Mark zögerte allerdings.

„Du willst das echt machen?“

„Klar, willst du nich? Du musst nicht.“

Mark biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sido schien es absolut nicht zu stören. Er sah kurz zu Maxim und Nico, die auch aufgestanden waren und zu überlegen schienen, wohin sie den Zucker am besten verstreuten. Er hoffte, dass sie den aktuellen Vorschlag nicht umsetzten und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu Sido der ihn abwartend ansah.

„Was solls.“

Mark murmelte vor sich hin und nahm seine Hand, um sich hochziehen zu lassen.

„Dein Hals ok?“

Sido öffnete das Zuckerpäckchen vorsichtig um nichts zu verstreuen und Mark nickte nur.  
Dann musste er immerhin nicht doch noch sein Shirt oder andere Kleidungsstücke ausziehen.

Nachdem Maxim und Nico vorhin Nicos Brust für das Salz benutzt haben, haben sie sich jetzt, zu Marks Erleichterung, für dessen Schlüsselbein entschieden. Da war der Weg zum Mund kürzer, wie Maxim so schön meinte.

„Also gut, alle fertig?“

Alle nickten und Tarek erklärte die Runde für eröffnet. 

Mark nahm einen ersten großen Schluck Wodka, nicht für Sido, sondern für seine Nerven. Er würde den Schluck für Sido erst trinken, nachdem er den Zucker von seinem Hals geleckt hatte. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass das klüger war.   
Er war ohnehin schlecht darin, Flüssigkeiten lange in seinem Mund zu behalten und nicht zu schlucken, irgendwie fand er das Ekelhaft.

Wie davor leckte Sido erst einmal über seine Haut und Mark schloss die Augen und versuchte keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Was schwierig war angesichts der Tatsache, dass er verdammt empfindlich an seinem Hals war. 

Sido lehnte sich zurück und die kühle Luft, die auf seine nasse Haut traf, ließ Mark kurz Schaudern. Die Härchen an seinem Nacken stellten sich auf, als auch noch die feinen Zuckerkristalle auf seine Haut rieselten. Ein paar gingen etwas daneben und kullerten zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Vielleicht bildete er sich das aber auch nur ein, weil seine Haut gerade übersensibel war.

Sido legte seine Hand in Marks Nacken und beugte sich vor. Er setzte seine Zunge etwas tiefer an, vermutlich um daneben gefallenen Zucker zu erwischen und leckte dann genüsslich höher zu der eigentlichen Stelle. Mark neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um ihm mehr Platz zu geben und bereute gleichzeitig jede Entscheidung die er getroffen hatte um hier zu landen.

Zu seinem Pech wollte Sido die Sache wohl auch umbedingt gewinnen. Seine Zähne kratzten über Marks Haut und der krallte sich mit seiner freien Hand in Sidos Pulli und drückte seine Stirn an seine Schulter. Mark konnte ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen nicht verhindern, als er auch noch an der gereizten Haut saugte. 

Gut, dass er den Schluck noch nicht genommen hatte, ansonsten hätte er jetzt einen Mundvoll Wodka über Sidos Pulli verteilt.  
Mark hielt die Flasche Tequila so fest in seiner Hand, dass seine Knöchel weiß wurden. Seine Knie fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding und er klammerte sich fast schon verzweifelt an Sido, der zu Marks Erleichterung seinen seinen zweiten Arm um Marks Taille legte und ihn fest hielt.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wahrscheinlich aber nur ein paar Sekunden ließ er endlich von Marks Hals ab und flüsterte in sein Ohr.  
„Trink.“  
Mark gehorchte, etwas zu übereifrig und konnte gerade noch verhindern sich zu verschlucken oder überhaupt gleich alles runter zu schlucken.   
Sidos Daumen strich kurz über seine Lippen und sein Blick folgte ihm, bevor er in Marks Augen sah. Sein Blick war so intensiv, dass Mark sich in ihm verlor und alles um sie herum vergaß. 

Sidos Hand glitt tiefer an Marks Hals und er drückte mit seinem Daumen Marks Kinn etwas nach oben und zwang ihn so seinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Mark unterdrückte den Drang den Wodka zu schlucken und schloss die Augen als er Sidos Lippen an seinen spürte. Er öffnete seinen Mund und spürte wie ein wenig Wodka sein Kinn entlanglief.   
Bis auf das bisschen schafften sie es erfolgreich, dass Sido das meiste von dem Wodka wortwörtlich aus Marks Mund trank.   
Was um einiges weniger ekelhaft war, als er dachte. Sido löste kurz den Kuss um den Wodka zu schlucken und Mark dachte etwas wehmütig es wäre vorbei. Zu seiner Überraschung waren Sidos Lippen allerdings sofort wieder auf seinen. Sido saugte an seiner Unterlippe und lies seine Zunge darüber gleiten.   
Mark öffnete seinen Mund und ihr Zungen berührten sich, er konnte neben dem Wodka, den süßen Zucker aber auch noch Reste von dem Shot davor schmecken und wollte zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen mehr davon.   
Sidos Hand an seinem Rücken glitt tiefer und unter seinen Hosenbund. Seine Hand war so heiß, trotz Marks eigener überhitzter Haut konnte er sie deutlich spüren. Ihm war viel zu warm aber er wollte sich trotzdem näher an Sido drücken, wollte seine Haut direkt auf seiner spüren.   
Mark stöhnte in den Kuss, als Sidos seinen Hintern etwas fester packte. Er kümmerte sich mittlerweile auch nicht mehr weiter darum, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu behalten. Es war sowieso zu spät. Seine Hose war bereits viel zu eng und Sidos Hand in ihr war nicht hilfreich was das anging. Der Stoff spannte sich nur noch mehr und drückte gegen seinen harten Schwanz.

Sido löste den Kuss und Mark konnte nicht anders als seinen Lippen zu folgen, bevor er sich ihrer Situation bewusst machen und sich davon abhalten konnte. Als Mark merkte was er tat, wollte er sich peinlich berührt zurückziehen aber Sido gab ihm einen weiteren, etwas sanfteren Kuss und streichelte seine Wange, bevor er sich langsam wieder löste.

Er zog seine Hand aus Marks Hose zurück hielt ihn aber weiter in den Armen, wofür Mark unheimlich dankbar war, weil seine enge Jeans kaum etwas verstecken würde, sobald Sido einen Schritt von ihm wegging. 

„Auch wenn Maxim und Nico nicht schlecht waren, der Punkt geht definitiv an Sido und Mark. Alter, Ich konnt gar nicht mehr wegschaun. Da wollt aber wer gewinnen.“

Tarek konnten sie also überzeugen. 

„Ich glaub ich hat zu viel.“

In Marks Kopf drehte sich alles, er wusste, es war nicht wegen dem Alkohol, trotzdem fühlte er sich gerade richtig high. Auch wenn er im Gegensatz zu allen anderen hier nicht so wirklich viel Erfahrung damit hatte. Er legte seinen Kopf an Sidos Schulter und war erleichtert, dass der das zu ließ. Mark merkte, das ihm irgendjemand, die Flasche Wodka aus der Hand nahm. Kaum war er sie los legte er seinen zweiten Arm auch um Sido.   
Solange der nichts dagegen sagte und ihn wegstieß, würde Mark auch nicht freiwillig los lassen.

Sido streichelte ihm aufmuntern über den Rücken.

„Bist es einfach nicht gewohnt. Ich glaub es wird langsam Zeit fürs Bett.“

Mark nickte nur. Bett war keine so blöde Idee. Er verkniff sich zu erwähnen, dass er aber nicht gleich an schlafen dachte.

„Ja, nach der Vorstellung eben denk ich mir dass ihr ins Bett wollte.“  
Tarek lachte und Marks Hass hielt sich gerade in Grenzen. Immerhin hatte er dank Tarek gerade einen richtig guten Kuss mit Sido, was mehr war als gar nichts. Wobei seine Hoffnungen dadurch, dass Sido ihn immer noch im Arm hielt wieder neu aufblühte, nachdem er sich schon sicher war, dass er absolut keine Chancen bei ihm hatte.

„Will ich aber auch, auch wenn wir verloren haben. Warn die echt besser?“

Nico schien ein bisschen empört. 

„Dabei hab ich mich echt angestrengt.“  
Mark fragte sich, was die Beiden gemacht haben, wenn Maxim so etwas meinte.

„Bei euch wars halt eher billig porn und die zwei waren mehr quality porn. Euers hatte eher was von wegen…“

Tarek zählte irgendwelche Titel als vergleich auf, die Mark nix sagten aber Maxim und Nico wohl umso mehr. Sido war erstaunlich still und Mark hoffte, dass es jetzt nicht komisch zwischen ihnen wurde, ertappte sich aber auch dabei, dass er nicht wollte, dass es wieder so wie davor war.

Das war ja wunderbar gelaufen.

„Naja, wir gehen jetz, is schon spät oder eher früh. Wir sehen uns später zum Frühstück.“

Sido ging einen Schritt zurück, hielt Mark aber mit einem Arm weiter fest an seine Seite gedrückt.

„Nacht.“

Mark hob zum Abschied nur seinen Arm und winkte, mehr bekam er gerade nicht zustande.

„Nacht.“ Kam es von allen drei auf einmal zurück und Mark hörte nur noch im Hintergrund, dass sie über die Bettenverteilung diskutierten. 

Sidos Zimmer war nicht weit, Marks blöderweise auf einem anderen Stockwerk. Er war sich gerade gar nicht mehr sicher, wo überhaupt seine Zimmerkarte war. Sidos nächste Worten, lösten das Problem glücklicherweise.

„Willst du mit zu mir? Wir könnten das nochmal ohne Alk probieren.“


End file.
